


Good Morning, Love.

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so it's probably not that amazing but I hope you enjoy!This is basically something I thought of last night and I wanted to put it in writing and share it with you guys.I'd like to think this happened somewhere between 2x10 and 2x11.





	Good Morning, Love.

Sunlight beamed through the window of Magnus’ loft. Slowly, Alec awoke from his slumber, to the most beautiful sight. Magnus was sleeping peacefully with his arm thrown over Alec’s torso. Alec often wondered how he became so lucky. A few months ago, Alec was in the closet, one of the Clave’s puppets and had a slight crush on his Parabatai. He thought of what his future could have been if Magnus hadn’t come into his life. He probably would be married to Lydia Branwell, he would still be living in the Claves shadow and he would be miserable. Alec shivered at the thought.

Slowly, Alec detangled himself from Magnus’ limbs and looked down at the beautiful Warlock that slept there. He carefully caressed his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Magnus began to stir but thankfully did not wake up. The Shadowhunter quietly get out of bed, threw on his shirt from the day before and went to the balcony. 

It had become a routine to start his mornings admiring the view of Brooklyn whenever he stayed at Magnus’. He stayed there so often, he started to call it home. The institute was never Alec’s home, it was just a place for Alec to stay in. Thinking about it, Alec never had somewhere he could call home until he met Magnus. Magnus was his home.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec didn’t hear someone approaching until he felt two strong arms encircle his stomach in a warm embrace. Alec was startled for a second but instantly relaxed when he realised who it was. He smiled and leaned into Magnus. “Good morning, Love.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s neck, still half asleep. Alec hummed and replied with a quick “Morning.” His voice was raspy and rough as it usually was in the morning. Magnus loved the sound of Alec’s morning voice.

Suddenly, a mug of steaming coffee appeared in Alec’s hands. Taking a sip, Alec turned around to face his boyfriend. “Thanks, I need it.” He told Magnus. “Long day ahead, Darling?” Magnus chuckled. Magnus was never a coffee person, he was perfectly happy to drink tea. Alec hummed in response. Taking Alec’s hand, he walked over to the balcony’s sofa and looked at the Shadowhunter that was smiling at him. Alec took the hint and laid down on the sofa, positioning himself so that Magnus could lay with his back to Alec’s chest.

They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was a nice silence. Alec was stroking Magnus’ hair with one hand, whilst holding Magnus’ hand with the other. 

“As much as I would love to stay like this forever Alexander, we need to get ready” Magnus whispered. He attempted to get up but he was pulled back down by two muscular arms. “Could we maybe, stay like this a little more? I like seeing you like this.” Alec responded, whilst turning a deep shade of crimson. Magnus smirked, “Like what, Sweetheart?” Alec sat up so that he was the same level as Magnus and cupped his face, stroking it with a gentleness that made Magnus’ heart swell. “Natural” Alec replied but quickly continued as he saw Magnus start to look confused, “I- I mean, without your glamour, or your make-up or gel- Don’t get me wrong I love seeing you like that too- It’s just you look-” Alec began to trail off towards the end. “What was that Alexander?” Magnus asked with curiosity. Alec turned if possible, even redder. “Tell me.” Magnus continued. Alec took a deep breath.

“You look beautiful Magnus. You look so beautiful like this. Your eyes, your bed hair, your natural face- Everything about you is beautiful Magnus Bane and I want to be able to see you like this more often. I mean, I know you’ve always been insecure about yourself, especially your Warlock mark but you don’t need to be. Especially not around me-” Alec was cut off by Magnus placing his lips against Alec’s. It was a gentle kiss that explained everything Magnus wanted to respond with. Thank you so much, I love you, you are my everything, my soulmate, I love you. 

They broke the kiss to catch their breath and just looked into each other’s eyes, smiling. Finally, Magnus took a deep breath… “Alexander, in all the centuries I have been alive, I have never felt so strongly to another. Ever. I love you so much”. Alec was stunned. Magnus was immortal and had told him that he had been with 17,000 people previously. Of those people, he had never felt what he feels for Alec. It was hard to believe and all he could do was smile and choke out a quick “I love you too, Magnus”. 

Alec realised he needed to stop worrying about what his future could have been, and start thinking about what his future will be. His future isn’t just with Magnus Bane. His future is Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback if you're up for giving me advice on how to get better... Idk if I did this justice or not but I will hopefully improve over time!


End file.
